


Conversations

by staygayyy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AvaBea, Avarice, Avatrice, BeaVa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygayyy/pseuds/staygayyy
Summary: Multichapter fic of the conversations (mostly started by a certain Warrior Nun of course) that I wanted Ava and Sister Beatrice to have.For most I have an idea when it took place, the others, well, they did spend quite some time alone together right?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	1. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start us off, I wanted to see if I could write something about Ava opening up about Sister Frances and the truth about what really happened before she got the Halo. And ofcourse, see how Beatrice would react. (Lovingly, duh.)

“Think you’re up for a few more tries?”

About an hour has passed since those words were said by Beatrice. And she wasn’t lying when she said she’d be there every step of the way for Ava. But Ava remembers, Beatrice had been there for her before;

_Even if I blasted her and Lilith to the thick wall of Cat’s Cradle, and told her how I never went to middle school…_

Beatrice even told her a brief story about her parents— _She even told me about her parents!_

_Wow._

That put a smile on her face almost immediately.

“I see you’re delighted about your progress.”

_And you must’ve teleported to find the water that fast._

“There is a dispenser in the corridor we’re in.”Beatrice answers casually which causes Ava to tilt her head upwards a bit too quickly that earned a raise of an eyebrow. Beatrice handed her the glass of water nonetheless, but still eyeing Ava carefully.

The sister had used dehydration and exhaustion as a vehicle to escape Ava. Even for just a few minutes. She had waited at the end of the neatly stacked concrete blocks since she's caught Ava the first time, but she didn't catch her like she did— she didn't let herself. She didn't need to be caught, she tells herself. Ava waded through the thick concrete with more confidence too.

_Well done Ava! That was certainly out loud. Again._

Ava was left to gulp down all the contents of the glass while the Sister graciously picks up the tablet that was left on the floor. She busied herself while all Ava could do was look.

“I’ve done the calculations and in about 7 minutes, the Halo is at its maximum…”

Ava doesn't mean to, but she tuned out what she was saying and was brought back to the room where Beatrice had told her something... _h_ _eavy…_

 _Pain_. She opened up about her pain after reading Sister Melanie's badass story. 

_And in French too..._ Ava makes a mental note to ask Beatrice how many languages she can read and translate-on-the-go.

Even though it didn’t take long for the Sister to get an answer out of Ava about her _own_ pain, there was one more pain that she couldn’t have blurted out like that.

“I know the truth.”

Ava’s sudden interruption caused astill in all of Beatrice’s movements. It took her under a second to recover as she locks the screen of the device.

“Sorry?” She puts it back down carefully without leaving her eyes on Ava.

“The truth… about… you know, before I got this– the Halo.” Ava's voice was suddenly shaky, struggling to out the truth that she speaks about.

“Okay.” Beatrice responds quietly and comes closer to the sitting Warrior Nun.

_This is okay though, right?_

_Ah maybe it isn’t... She’s still a nun after all._

Ava was brought back by a strong and gentle hand, Beatrice already finding her way to the floor with her. Ava quickly glanced at Beatrice's perfectly manicured hands, on top of hers, and pushes to continue.

"And I just, want to say thank you... Thank you for believing me. I—" Ava can only take a deep breathe from there.

_Man. This is harder than I thought._

"Ava." 

The eye contact was intense, one pair was searching, the other longing, but both pairs of eyes were gentle, waiting.

"You don't have to reciprocate a story for mine each time. Our stories... they're ours to share." Beatrice momentarily breaks their eye contact to breathe deeply before continuing, "And that means they're also ours to keep."

It amazes Ava how Beatrice seems to always find the right words when she has a conversation with her, light or heavy.

_This one is definitely fucking heavy._

"Okay." Ava smiles and Beatrice mirrors it, was about to grab the tablet when the other girl speaks again.

"The Sister that was in charge of taking care of me, Sister Frances, that is uh, her name... Actually, she is—was taking care of another person... a young boy, a friend." 

"This friend, what is his name?" Beatrice asks with such gentleness and attention Ava could've melted.

"Diego."

Beatrice's hand found its way back to hers, and again Ava glances at their melded hands before speaking again.

"Me and Diego, well, _I_ haven't been the easiest to look after, as you'd know..." Ava gives her a shy smile, Beatrice replies with one of her own and a head tilt.

"It must've been because of that..." _or she was simply sick in the head for thinking she'd be a saivour by killing orphans!_ "or I was ageing out of the system..."

Ava bit her trembling lip, "Those drugs that were found in me... Sis—She did that. She... she killed me." The last part was so hushed but Beatrice heard it perfectly.

"I am so sorry, Ava." 

Their eyes were back to the searching, Ava's, most especially, looking at Beatrice's face only to find softness, and maybe a tinge of worry.

"Yeah."

_Well that's half of it._

"I'm glad you're here with us"

'with me' was what Beatrice had intended to say, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"Are you?"

It made Ava instantly feel better, even if she was a little doubtful.

"Ofcourse."

Ava had always been flight not fight (in this life anyway), and prefers not to share anything, instead covering it with jokes and smiles. But she now knows that if there was someone she'd be willing to get vulnerable for, it had to be Beatrice. No one listens to her like Beatrice.

_No one does it like Beatrice._

And so Ava heads on, really gets vulnerable.

"Beatrice..." Ava gives her that look, the same one she saw after Mother Superion told her what she saw on Ava's report. And so Beatrice inches closer, grips her hand tighter.

"The night after I left Cat's Cradle... She was going to kill Diego too... I couldn't let her— I just, no, Diego is such a good boy he didn't... he doesn't deserve any of that." The first tear drops and Ava let Beatrice hold her.

"I know I did it for Diego, she, she was going to kill me too, you know. For the second time..."

"But something in me says I'm a monster, a killer..."

"Beatrice, she said she lost count, she's done it before! Saviour? That... that can't be right." Ava feels sick remembering the words of Sister Frances.

Silence engulfed the pair, Ava was worried to see what expression Beatrice had, but at least her embrace didn't loosen by a fraction.

After a while, Beatrice shifts and faces Ava with nothing but softness on her face. Both of her hands hold Ava's before finally speaking.

"Friends, they're sometimes all you have... and so we're willing to do anything for them. You have us now too, Ava, I promise." Beatrice hugs her tighter. "And you're no monster. You might be headstrong and difficult to look after, but you're no monster, Ava. That, I know."

Ava still has the pain, but she also has Sister Beatrice, who she lets her hug longer because she knows she needs it the most right now.

"Beatrice... Thank you." 

Relief washes over Ava after seeing a fuller smile from Beatrice. She couldn't help herself and went on to hug the Sister more. Maybe it was Ava's suddenness but she felt Beatrice stiffen for a very quick moment, only to melt back to the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies since I haven't written in a very, very long time... but more to come! (Also most likely going to be editing format-wise and such since I was in a slight rush making it this morning)
> 
> AO3 is seriously lacking Avatrice fanfics (and I thank the ones who have written one they were ALL lovely) so I decided to add one of my own! Planning to change the chapter titles soon too..
> 
> Made a new twitter dedicated to Sister Beatrice lol: @staygayyy (couldn't think of any other @ but it rhymes with my name so:3 )


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say that after the (almost) perfect retrieval of the Journal, the crew decide to have a quick pit stop to treat Ava's arrow wound. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Sister Camila gets to observe Ava and Beatrice's interesting dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short! Just had to write something about Sister Camila (my lovely badass cinnamon roll) plus her noticing the closeness of Ava and Beatrice. And her getting excited to learn more about the journal. (Why not right?)
> 
> Also, Ava is a simple girl, really.

“Sooo…that very mean-looking Sister beat you? What was that all about?”

Ava was baffled that _the badass_ Beatricecould be beaten by the 'replacement nun', the one that _nun-chucked_ her nose so hard that she thinks it wouldn't ever stop bleeding. They were parked at a fairly near spot to a convenience store; Father Vincent and Maryhad gone out, while Beatrice opted to stay (even though it was her suggestion to get more medical supplies). Mary told Camila to stay too, but not without hiding the rifle she was already eyeing.

_Ha! Get it? Nunchucked by a Nun!_

And Ava? Still wearing that dreamy smile on her face. If only the two Sisters knew why, though.

“I mean, she was tall and strong and... Wow! packs a swing...”

“Enough talking Ava, you’ve been shot, focus on recovering.” Was all Beatrice says, hands still putting pressure on Ava’s chest. 

Ava tried really, but she knew the blast of energy from the halo drained her. So she pouts instead, accidentally tastes the blood that found its way to her lips.

_Oh well, my nose is still there isn’t it?_

“Bea clearly had the upper hand...” Ava stopped trying to look down on her nose in a silly way when Camila suddenly piped up, Beatrice gives the younger Sister a warning look, but Camila continued anyway.

“But then Crimson cheated! Mother Superion was even there-” Sister Camila must've been surprised with the sudden aggression of her words. She abruptly covered her mouth and made a sign of the cross, shrinking further to her seat, avoiding eye contact, mostly Beatrice's. Ava found her amusing, really. (She’d later find out that Camila is one big badass too.)

“You just have to let others win certain battles, Ava.” Beatrice sighs, knowing the other wouldn't stop before hearing some form of an answer.

"Not today, though." Ava smiles sweetly at Beatrice, completely disregarding her wound. Beatrice tried to resist the smile, but it was contagious, alright.

Sister Camila leaves the two in their bubble and transferred her attention to the journal. Her fingers graze through the first few pages, then closes the journal to sniff it— secretly, of course. Though she was sure the two wouldn’t notice even if she had ripped a page or two. Not that she would… But maybe?

“Why were you smiling, Ava?” Camila quips once she was done having a feel of the journal. Beatrice gave her a look that could only mean one thing: 'Do not make her talk more please.' 

Sister Camila clutches the journal to her chest, purses her lips as if in apology. Beatrice couldn't hide her curiosity either so she turned back to Ava, who was still giving them the smile in question. Beatrice decides the Halo does not need to be charged to cause a smile as bright as Ava's.

“I guess... I’m just really glad I'm not alone _… anymore...”_ Ava whispers the last part so Camila barely heard it. She glances at Beatrice who was giving Ava a serious look. Camila knew she must've heard it, but she was too scared to converse more with the Warrior nun and so chirps an 'Okay!' before flicking through the journal. She wasn't done with it, after all.

_Shit! Don't get sappy, Ava. Don't get sappy..._

“What?” Ava realises Beatrice had been watching her still, maybe studying her the same way Ava did when Beatrice took her mind off of _Cruella de Jesus_ back in Cat's Cradle.

“Don’t talk anymore, Ava.” Beatrice had tried to sound stricter this time but Ava saw her lips quirking up, a little. So Ava just pouts once more not wanting an actual strict Bea, but regrets it when she tastes blood again.

_Yuck. Also, can’t Mary hurry up though?_

It didn't take long for Father Vincent and Mary to return, with some apple juice cartons in hand, too. Much to Ava's disappointment, the first carton was tossed to Camila, who excitedly took it and drank from it. Beatrice must've noticed her smile disappear momentarily and mouths a gentle _"later"_ to Ava before treating her wound.

_Get treated by Beatrice now, apple juice later. Oh yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* It's all about the hands!
> 
> Gosh, love you guys! Thanks for keeping me going <3  
> Lmao also forgive me for that one horrible pun ahahaha I can't stop laughing about it...
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter for my messy Warrior Nun thoughts: @staygayyy (just made it today tbh lol)


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Beatrice read Sister Melanie's Journal entry. Another conversation sparked by a curious Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are posted later than I originally intended oops... but enjoy them guys!

“I found this story in the journal. I think it might help.”

Sister Camila retreats in her bubbly, excited form, leaving Ava and Beatrice to look at each other and back at the journal on hand. Beatrice nods at Ava, and starts walking to a quiet room. Ava follows along, trying to forget about Lilith just showing— _Teleporting really_ after her going through stone.

_What was it? 4? 8 feet? Ahh, still not enough though._

To keep her mind off of the panic she felt by being almost swallowed by stone, she asked the next best thing that she wondered way back in Cat's Cradle.

"You and Sister Camila seem to know each other very well." Ava doesn't mean to say it with such caution, but it _is_ her first time questioning the Sisters' relationship with each other. She hopes Beatrice doesn't mind.

Beatrice slows down, just enough for Ava to almost skip ahead, _w_ _oopsy,_ she thinks. Ava glances at Beatrice, who is now wearing a thoughtful smile.

"Sister Camila and I have known each other since her first day in OCS. A heart of gold, and a smile that can penetrate through any wall. She cares deeply for her Sisters, and works hard for them too, even when they aren't aware." Ava nods along as she matches Beatrice's pace, looking at every lab there is in ArqTech. It had a very long corridor, after all.

"I got this friendly vibe with her when you asked her to show me Shannon's quarters... And then next I see her with that rifle." Beatrice and Ava couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Camila helping them.

"Camila is full of surprises. Wonderful ones."

"I'll have to agree. I sure didn't want to know how far Mary would've gotten with her shotguns." Beatrice wanted to joke, but gave a reserved smile instead. She needed to focus on her responsibility, she tells herself, and grips the journal tighter.

Ava notices Beatrice going quiet, and switches to her default, "So... Mary huh? She really fooled me! I mean sure, Lilith was legitimately trying to rip the halo on my back, but Mary? She really wasn't nun-like at all and I didn't even question anything."

"You'll have to forgive Lilith for that," Beatrice suddenly remembers that it was her that tranquillised Ava at the start and pushes down the urge to apologise. "Mary fights for what she believes in but mostly, she fights for who she loves."

Ava musters a little hum and takes a deep breathe. She admires Mary for that. But she wasn't ready to face Lilith yet. 

"Were they always like that, though?"

"Like what?" 

"Mary and Lilith I mean. Fighting... I mean they were all bloody when I saw them at that warehouse." 

"The wounds they suffered at the time must've been nothing from the pain they were feeling about having to fight each other." Ava bit her lip at Beatrice's words and nods. She understands and sees, that those two really are family to each other. And families fight (not that she'd ever remember though).

"And you? Where were you?" Beatrice looks away as Ava asks the question. She hadn't expected to be showered by many, what more questions of herself. Beatrice ponders quickly and decides to answer truthfully.

"You could say that I was in charge of... Cardinal duties." Ava senses a little pride in Beatrice's voice after her pause, which kind of surprised her. Beatrice always seemed so composed and focused.

_Unless..._

"You told him off didn't you?!" When Ava did not get an answer from Beatrice, just a shake of a head and a suppressed smile, "Oh yes you definitely did, he couldn't control you, that's _why_ he reassigned you!" Ava's spirits were lifted from the realisation, while Beatrice slightly regrets being a bit too... truthful.

"Oh, I'm not saying I'm glad that you got reassigned but, I _am_ happy that you're here. But that's awesome! You're awesome." Ava kept going, not noticing how her words affected Beatrice. Beatrice, who was now blushing at those very words the other girl proclaimed.

They reach a quiet place that resembled a living room, Beatrice proceeds to sit at the long sofa.

"What?" Beatrice asks with an amused smile when she sees Ava, still standing and pursing her lips at her. 

"I wanted to nap there."

Beatrice chuckles at Ava's childish antics, waves the journal to Ava's direction. "You can. But first, let's read this journal entry." 

Ava huffs but jumps on the nearest couch, sits cross-legged. "Okay, Sister Sassy, ready for my bedtime story." 

Beatrice pushes down another forming smile and begins reading.

"This is from a Warrior Nun called Sister Melanie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me that I wasn't the only one who thought Beatrice and Camila really had something going on (sorryyy my gaydar was on red alert when I saw Beatrice!!!). 
> 
> Also don't touch me, KTY is 22 while Olivia is 27 ahhh


	4. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and soft af exchange between Ava and Beatrice after reading the Latin journal entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that I almost screamed our house down at 11pm on Wed night when KTY replied to my tweet... AND it was about the legs! + The fact it was my first literal braindump of a question ahahaha  
> Anyway, enjoy the updates!

"That's the difference between us, Beatrice. I care more about my Sisters than my Church."

"That's hardly fair."

Ava's eyes go back and forth between Mary and Beatrice, but it stays on Beatrice. She suddenly feels like she has to pipe up to relieve the tension in the room.

"Look at it like this..."

_Crap._

Beatrice and Camila questions Ava's so-called plan, and she might have called Beatrice 'Sister Photographic Memory',

_Which, by the way Ava, well done. Way to repay a Sister after saving you from Boss bitch Cruella._

The team talk more on how they're going to convince Kristian Schaefer to bring them to Adriel's tomb but Ava notices Beatrice doesn't speak more, only listens.

_Or very good at seeming like she's listening..._

Ava just agrees to whatever the team had decided (she was only half-heartedly in tune to be honest). She watches as Mary and Fr. Vincent stand up to head outside, Camila soon follows and glances at both her and Beatrice who were still seated, with a slightly puzzled look on her face. She leaves, but not before a sly smile which Ava almost didn't see.

When Beatrice gracefully rose from the chair, so did Ava. She watched the Sister slide the journal towards her and slowly approach the door to the outside.

"What Mary said wasn't true, you know." Before Ava realised what she was doing, Beatrice had already stopped to turn around.

"You wouldn't have come back if that was true. I know, and I see, that you love um, " Ava didn't feel right just yet saying 'us' so she settles with "...your Sisters."

"I do," Beatrice pauses and gives her a tightlipped smile, "And thank you, Ava."

_Not quite reaching the eyes._

"You didn't make the wrong decision, I promise. Oh, and I admire your memory, I just... didn't like the reminder of what happened after that, _Sister Photographic Memory_ " Ava continues rambling, tries to joke, makes a fool of herself. Beatrice only lifted an eyebrow and finally smiles.

_Finally._

_But she probably thinks I'm an idiot, oh God. Oh wait... Sorry, God._

The pair just continue to smile at each other, then Beatrice realises the team must be waiting for them, "Okay. Now let's go find that tomb." 

_Oh she is going to enjoy training me for sure,_ Ava thinks while skipping beside Beatrice, glad that she made the Sister smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @staygayyy on twitter hi hi


End file.
